My other life
by Ddqeen
Summary: Just a story about a turtle who has two lives, but then something goes wrong. Will his family be ready to help the other? Please R&R and it's a better story then it sounds like. M/OC. FINISHED! HURRY!
1. Chapter 1

He felt his heart sank to his stomach, he felt his heart hurt like hell. He couldn't understand it, his family didn't want him to go and help his other family. Of course they didn't knew they were his family, but still all his life he has learned that they should help all the people who needed help, but now there were two humans in danger and they didn't want to help them even they knew they were going to die. But what was worse, it was his other family they didn't want to help.

"What was it you said?" He said anger raised in his voice. He turned to his 'father' looking directly in his wish, brown eyes. He knew he couldn't hold his anger back anymore, he was disappointed over them.

"I said, You can't go and help them, they need to help themselves. You know we can't help any humans we see in danger. I'm sorry my son," He said shocking his head and closing his deep brown eyes.

"Sorry? SORRY? If you were sorry you would have helped them. If you were sorry you wouldn't have keep me here just for training when I could have helped them. You ain't sorry for anything, you just hate humans, now and forever..." He yelled at his father with an anger none of his brothers have seen before. They saw the pain and anger in their brother's eyes, even if they didn't know why he should be angry over anything. They saw him knuckle his hand and teasing his muscle as he was ready to fight. They stepped in front of their father to protect him from their brother.

"I see, you think that I'll hurt my own father, just because I'm angry? But please... You all know that what I'm talking about is true, and you all know that he ain't going to changes his mind before someone is talking to him. You all know it but are you doing to changes it? Nothing. And when I'm going to changes it you are all going to be angry at my... Please I know that some humans are dangerous, but you know, some of the humans are also kind and friendly, some humans do understand our situation, some humans are also that kind that you can fall in love with them and back!" he yelled out at his brothers not realize what he was saying before it was to late. He realize that he had just told them his biggest secret, that he was in love with a human.

They eyes widened at what they brother just told them. They couldn't believe it, their brother was inlove with a human and the human loved him back. They stepped back in shock, as they saw him stepped back to.

He stepped back starring at his brothers. He turned around and then ran out from their house, from his his father and his brothers, and over to his love-in-life.

Behind him stood his brothers in shock, but his father was even more shocked over the news. He couldn't believe it, in all his life he had protected his sons from the humans and now one of his sons were in love with one, and not just one of his sons but his youngest son, Michelangelo.

-Dvp-

I hope that it was good because it was a story I've been thinking about in some times, but I don't know if it's good or a bad story... please r&r if you like it so I know if it's o.k.

P.S. It's just a part of the story and it's not the beginning, so don't worry you will get a beginning if I continuous this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. I had a virus on my computer so I couldn't turn it on... -.-

Well here is the update for 'My other Life' and I hope that you'll enjoy it :p

And please I do only own these people you don't recognize.

He opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred but he could still see some stars and the moon flying over his head. The moon was full and yellow, it was just the perfect moon you don't see every day. The stars surrounded the moon and kept blinking as the time goes by.

He sighned wishing he could fly as the stars, instead of being bounded to the ground. But he knew it would never happen, even if he got Donnie to build a machine there could fly one up to the sky, it would never happen.

He sat up so he could see the rest of the rooftop, there where almost nothing, except a few flower in a garden there were standing on the edge. There wasn't almost anything else. A cat jumped down on the edge too the flowers. It was a black cat with a white stomach. It was cute, but not as cute as Klunk, he thought looking after it.

He stood up and walked to the edge. He saw the people walking along the streets, talking and laughing at each other. He was jealous of them, and how they lived their lives. He knew he couldn't do that, and if he did he would have the News and the police and all kind of professors after him.

He wished to be like a human, just love like them and have friends, but most of it he would like to know how to love and be loved by humans. He knew his other humans friend loved him, but he would like to have a girl to love. But he knew a girl, except April, there would love him. But she was long gone, ever since she moved from New York to L.A.

He looked throw a window to a clock, it was 1.45 a.m. And he knew he should go back to his brothers before they'll get worried. He and his brothers came into a fight with some ninjas from the Foot, and after the battle they have split so they could find any clues there could prove what the Foot were doing. But they haven't found anything too prove anything. He sighned and began to walk/jump back to his brothers.

He heard something behind his back like footsteps. He turned in a split second but there wasn't anything. 'Weird' he thought looking around. He decided to walk again but as soon he took a step he heard the footsteps again. He turned around again only to find nothing again. 'Alright, am I hearing voices or what?' he thought again, turning around to find a young girl standing in front of him. She was about his age, with long curled black hair, big beautiful blue/purple eyes, small perfects lips.

"AAARRGGHH" He screamed in chock from the girl, as he fell back on his butt. He looked up again to find the girl standing over him with her legs on each side of him.

She wearied a black t-shirt with some black leggings. He curves were just perfect made for battling and for being a super-model. She looked like an angel for him.

"Alicia, don't scare me like that. I could have been falling out over the edge if it was so!" He said the her.

"Come on Mikey, you don't mean that, and yes I have also missed you," Alicia told the orange banned turtle as he took her hand to get up. When he stood up again, she almost jumped into his arm and pressed her lips together with his green lips. At first he was chocked but he closed his eyes after a few seconds. The kiss were filled with love and passionate, it was a kiss everyone would love to have. He bit her underlip asking for permission to taste her from the inside. And she accepted. He rolled his tungs all around in her mount and the same from her side. When they broke apart, they looked deep into each others eyes. They new they had missed each other so much. 8 months without seen each other is hard. He lifted his hand up to her head and streaked her cheek. It made her shiver down at her back. His touch made her remember how they had met.

**Flashback:**

She ran as fast as she could, but it wasn't just enough. The cars drove behind her with over 150 km/h. She ran, and ran into different alleys and back out on the streets. But each time the cars seemed to get closer.

She ran into an alley but it was a dead end. She turned to get out of the alley before the men came. But it was to late. Almost 50 men stood there in front of her with guns, ready to fire at her.

They were all dressed in some kind of ninjasuit, but instead of being black they were white with black belts around the wrists, legs and neck. You couldn't see the face because of the suit, not even the eyes were visible, the head was just white. The guns were all just black and looked like something from the future. Or with other words they looked all like ghosts with guns.

She was scared and she shook, as she took some steps back until her naked back touched the wall. It was cold, she had no clothes on and it was January so she was freezing.

A man stood up in the front of all the others. He didn't wear a white suit, no, he had a black one with red straps around his wrists, his head wasn't completely hided. You could clearly see some red snake-eyes. In his hand he had a long silver sword with a dragon on it sides. It looked like being over thousand years old. He took some steps forward to her and got ready to stroke her with his sword. He swan it as she closed her eyes as hard she could, waiting for the pain to come.

But nothing came.

Instead of pain, she felt nothing different only the cold night-air. She held her eyes closed as she heard screams coming from the ninjas. Then it suddenly became quiet. Now she was official scared, she had never heard screams became so quiet after so short time. She curled herself up in a corner as she felt the tears falling down at her cheeks. '_Please God, please, take me away from this place. Even if you don't love me, then just take me to the hell. Hell can't be that much worse than this. Please God help me! _She screamed on her head, trying to calm down. But it didn't help she was panicked. She heard some footsteps coming to her. It didn't sounded like normally shoes against the ground, but instead it sounded like leather against the ground. She also heard something wet dripping to the ground.

"Hey dudette, are you o.k? What happened to you?" She heard a kind and lovely, but young voice asking her. She turned around in surprise, only to get more surprised as she saw a giant turtle standing on two foot. She froze in surprise, her mount hanging down to her chest. The turtle stood right in front of her, but she didn't believe it. She crossed her arms in fear of the turtle might attack her like he had attacked the other ninjas. The turtle stood there in surprise, he had never seen a girl as beautiful as her. In fact he had never seen a girl at this close, except from April. She looked like she could break into peaces every moment now. She had short curled hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had bruised all over her body and her lips was cracked. He looked over her naked body, and he felt a cold shiver running down at his spices. He had never seen a naked girl ether.

When she never felt him laying a hand on her, she was even more surprised. She looked up at the standing turtle, with huge wet eyes. He had some muscles in places she didn't knew you could have.

"Wh-who.. Who are you? Wha-what do you want from me?" she asked with a hoarse voice, there were like an angels sound to the turtle.

"My name is Michelangelo, but just call me Mikey or Mike if you want, and I'm here to help you. So who are you and why was the ninjas after you after all? You don't look like a girl who have anything t o do with them. But you do like an angel but I don't think its reason enough to go after you. I think..." He said nervously. He felt a brush coming up to his cheeks. She giggled slightly at his comment. She felt her body began to relax over his calmed voice, and at some reason she felt like she could trust him, in fact he was a mutant as far as she could see. A mutant just like herself.

"My.. My name is.. A-Alicia" She stammered over her words. "A-and you are right, that's not reason enough to go after me. I-I think..." She moved into a position were she was comfortable with. Both of her knees were pointing to the left and her feet pointed to her right. Her arms covered her over body. She left out a slightly giggling. But after some few second she frowned, remembering what there had brought her into this.

"But what had brought you to this, if it wasn't because of your beautiful body, dudette." He knelt down to her side. He was really worried about her.

"It's just... because I'm...because I'm a..." She sighned, "I'm a mutant, that's why they were chasing me..." She told him looking down at the ground. "I'm a mutant just like you, or I hope that you are a mutant and not just in a costume.." She said with a worried voice.

He sad there with huge eyes. He was shocked over what she had told him. He didn't believe that she was a mutant, she didn't look like one. But of course mutants didn't need to look like a half animal half human.

"But if you are a mutant, what kind of mutations do you have then?" He couldn't help but wonder what kind of mutations she had if she didn't look like a mutant.

"I-I... I can't tell you... You'll have to see it before you understand it..." She looked down at the ground, ashamed. Michelangelo just sat there, trying to understand what she just said.

"Well whatever it is, you are a mutant and with that you're welcome to come stay with me if you want." He told her.

"I'm... I'm sorry but I can't. I do already have a house and I wish to stay there, but thanks for the offense." She told him looking him directly in his eyes. They were blue just like the sky and just as cute as a puppy's. They were just beautiful.

"Well o.k. Alicia, but let me at least follow you to your home, I want to see where you live, just in case." He told her with his most carrying voice he had.

"Well o.k. Lets just say that, but..." She lowered her head in shame.

"But what?" He asked her, "Ohh... umm yea you're naked.." He couldn't help but blush at that thought.

"Umm wait here, I've a coat just around." He told her, jumping up at the one of the houses there surrounded them. After a few seconds, he came back with a long brown coat to her. She took it and took it on. She smiled to him with a smile only angles could make. And than they began to walk to her home.

**End of flashback**

She learned her head against his shoulder, smiling at her thoughts. 8 months has gone since they separated. 8 months has gone with trying to escape the crazy scientists there were after her 1 year ago. He looked down at her back, to the ground there was behind her. He was thinking about how the hell he had survived 8 months without her love. He had survived a task he didn't thought he would survive. He had been so sad and angry in the last 2 months and his brothers didn't knew why. They didn't even know about Alicia. He had never told them about her, in fear they wouldn't accept her just because she looked like a human, and she wouldn't tell about her mutations, so they would think she was lying about being a mutant.

But right now he didn't cared about that, right now it was only her he cared about, and how much he had missed her in the past 8 months.

Sorry for the late updating... again..

well and sorry for making Alicia a mutant when I said that she was a human in the prologue... but just wait I have an idea of why I've been telling you guys that. And don't worry the next update will not take so much time to make … I think :P.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the update.

Enjoy:

XXXDVPXXX

She learned her head back into his plaston. It was a such a beautiful night, the ski was clear and the stars shined like never before. They both sat there on the edge in silence. They didn't need to talk to each other to understand what they were thinking of. He had rapped his arms around her and she had her back into his hard body. Four legs hang out of the edge, playing with each other. The people who walked down beneath them didn't notice them, they was to busy with their own stuff. Some of them were having a good time just like they are.

He nuzzles her back of the head with his nose and she turned her head around and gave him a little kiss. They loved each other and nothing could ever separate them, not even the Shredder. She took her legs up to her body and turned so it was her side there was into his body.

"I've missed you so much" She whispered to him with her very calmed and soft voice.

"I know, and I so you" he said, kissing her on her cheek.

"Come on, lets go home. I bet you need some sleep after 8 mount in L.A. " He tried to conwinse her that it was the best for her, but apparently she had some other plans.

"No I've already been sleeping the whole day, waiting just for you to come. So tonight I want something special, can't I go with you home?"

"...No, I'm sorry Alicia, but you know how hard it is for me to get you inside without the guys notices. I'm sorry, but I promise that you'll soon get to see it O.K.?"

"...'sigh' O.k. but then I hope you mean it" She kissed him on his lips and he kissed her back.

"Hehe, but we can still make this night special" He said with a flirting voice. "If you want, I can go with you home and stay there until tomorrow if it is so" They kissed again.

"Well that would be interesting, but what about your brothers, wouldn't they be worried about you?"

"No, I told them that I would maybe not be home before morning, so I have the whole night for myself... and you"

"Then lets go to my place and on the way we can take a pizza with us.."

"And some cola"

"A movie"

"And popcorn!" They said together and then laughed together. They had both missed each other like the flower miss the sun at night. They couldn't live without each other. And with that thought in their head, Mikey took Alicia into his arms and began to run over the rooftops and over to the pizza-place they knew too well.

**Mean while in the lair:**

Raph looked at the TV with a blank stare. There was nothing to watch right now but he had nothing better to do. He couldn't get out of the lair since Leo is guardian it with his life. Raph had been out earlier that day and came across some Foots and we all know what's happening then. He got some pretty nasty cuts here and there but otherwise he was fine. Leo just didn't want to let him out. Don was in his lab doing something there was bejong Raph's brain. He flicked through the channels without finding anything special to watch. In disappointing he walked over to Don's lab to see what his little brother was doing even if he didn't understood it. He saw him sitting in the front of his computer with some coffee beside him. He rolled with his eyes and sneaked up beside him, giving no sound from him. Eyes widened when they saw the computerscreen, it was filled with math and stuff. It was giving him a headache just looking at it.

"Wha' de shell is dat?" Raph asked. Don jumped up from his chair and turned around faster than you could say 'hi'. He placed a hand over his chest where his hearth was and gave out a sigh.

"Damn Raph, you scared me..." Don looked up at Raph with questions in his eyes which was quit weird.

"Uhm..Don? Why are ya looking a' me like dat?" He asked and crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed.

"N-nothing, it's just...(sighn) It's just that it use to be Mikey who scares me like that..." He looked sad into the ground. And Raph so. It has been months since they saw the happy and energetic turtle. He had been acting so strange, so much more like Raph and Leo into one. He was just as angry as Raph and just as silence as Leo. He never talked about his feelings, he never look his brothers in the eyes anymore and if someone asked him about anythings, he would get angry and leave the lair as fast as he could. He started to go out at the night too. Something that only Raph could do before, but now he was out every night and if he was the only one home at one time he would have gone out there too.

"Raph...wh-what happened to him? I mean why is he acting like this?" Don asked.

"I don't know, Don. I really don't know.." The silence seemed to have no end, but then a groan filled the air and Raph turned around to go out. Don looked after him confused.

"Wha- Raph, where are you going?" Don yelled after him as he walked out of the door. Raph stopped and turned his head so he could see Don in his eyehook.

"I'm going ta find Mikey and see what dere is wrong wi' 'im.." He walked through the doors and out in the sewers.

He followed the sewers in a matter of minutes and then he decided to go up. The city-air filled his lungs as he took a deep breath, it was one of the best things he ever known. The traffic wasn't that chaotic today and there wasn't almost any people on the streets, and they who were, were busy with work. He sighned, he didn't knew where his little brother was or how he was going to find him.

He suddenly saw a huge shadow moving from a rooftop to another, it could have been his brother if it hadn't that huge bump in the front. But he was wrong it was his brother and he was carrying something or someone. He couldn't see his brother clearly but just enough to see it was Mikey and that it was a person he carried. Raph followed his little brother a little more until Mikey jumped down in an alley. Raph followed down but when he looked after Mikey, he couldn't see him everywhere. There was only some doors, some stairs, some trashcans and a little cat in the corner behind one of the trashcans. He turned around and jumped up at the rooftop again, wondering where his youngest brother was gone. He couldn't be so far away, so Raph decided to keep looking after him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A voice came from behind him. In shock he turned around as he took his sais up, ready to strike the one who was standing behind him. Bu the person was no one else than his happy-go-lucky little brother, Mikey.

"Mikey! Where have ya been, I've been searching for ya in almost an half hour, and why was ya gone by da way? Had ya something ta do or did ya just need some fresh air? And please don't get angry at me for searching for ya again, I don't want to go through that again..." He asked him, while putting his sais into his belt again. He thought Mikey would be angry at him like the last time he went searching for his little brother, but Mikey just seemed to be happy and not angry at all, which was something Raph and the other hadn't seen in months. A smile creeped up on Mikey's lips and his eyes began to shine like the syn on the blue sky.

"Why should be angry at you? I mean, I've been angry some times, but not now. And don't worry I just needed to get some air" Mikey lied to his brother, but Raph didn't seem to notice that, even if he had a confusing experience in his face.

"Uhmm. Mikey, ya have been angry in months now, so why aren't ya angry now?" Raph was now official confused, Mikey had been angry and silence in almost 3 months now, and now he said that he wasn't angry at all. Raph didn't understood anything about that, but when he felt a rain-drop on his head, he knew it was time to go home. He looked up in the sky to find it more dark, because of the dark skies. Mikey saw it and looked up too. It filled his hearth with some kind of sadness and loneliness. He looked down in the ground again, his eyes half shouted.

"ha, I know, but remember that I'm still only a teenager, while you are almost an adult" He said with a smirk on his lips. Raph gave him the dead-stare before turning around to go home.

"I think dat it's ya who should remember dat we are only 16, dere are still many years before we are adults, which is a little sad since I still need ta live with ya some years.. Come on, we should go home now.." He said and began to walk away. Mikey just stared at him, before turning his head to the other direction of the rooftop.

**Sorry Alicia, I need to go. Maybe another night, we can continue this.** He thought with a smile on his lips. He knew Alicia hided behind him someplace near, but not where she exactly were.

"Come on, knucklehead. Let's go home before da others gets worried about us!" Raph yelled after Mikey.

"Coming!" Mikey yelled back and ran up to his brother.

All the way home, Raph couldn't help but think there was something wrong. For only three hours ago his little brother was the most angry person he had ever known, and now he was his old self, and what was it Mikey had carried before? These was the questions he thought of all the way home, and with Mikey it was almost the same, had his brother seen him carring Alicia, and how long could he keep it secret that he had a girlfriend, who was 'almost' human.

Raph looked over his shoulder back on Mikey. Mikey had his head lifted to the sky, and he didn't seem to notice that Raph looked at him. Raph sighned and they walked both home silence, lost in their own thoughts.

XXXDVPXXX

O.k to these who didn't understood the last part, Raph had gone to look after Mikey, and saw him carry Alicia, of course he didn't knew it was Alicia. Mikey saw that Raph was after them and jumped down in an allay to get ride of Raph, but instead he hided Alicia and himself, and told Alicia that he had to go home. As Raph jumped up at the rooftop again, Mikey followed and hoped that Raph hadn't seen Alicia, which is almost true.

O.k. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and sorry for the late update ^ ^'

Please Review, I just love it when you guys are doing that :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Enjoy:

XXXDVPXXX

The sound of weapon crashed against each other sounded through the lair. The smell of sweat pierced through the noses. As almost all the rooms of the lair was empty, there was one there wasn't, the dojo.

It was a morning like any others for the turtles, first there was training, then breakfast and then it was up to themselves what they would do for the rest of the day, well until they shall have training again.

At the training they should spare against each other, Leo against Don and Raph against Mikey. It was usell this way they spared and after that they would swift turns. It could go on for hours. But his time it was different, that day Splinter wasn't there to look after what they did wrong and right, and to say stop when Raph and Mikey went to far.

The sweat flowed slowly down at Mikey's cheek as he jumped away from Raph's attack. A huge smile came to Mikey's lips as Raph groaned and narrowed his eyes even more if that was possible. Mikey landed on his feet only to jump up in the air again, he knew if he didn't keep moving Raph would hit him, and hard. They had been fighting in about ten minutes and Raph was really angry at Mikey this time. Mikey had been joking about Raph's way to fight and that was a bottom you shouldn't press on if you want to walk away alive. Raph pounced at the wall where Mikey's head just have been, and a little bit of the wall fell down at the ground. Mikey was already gone to the opposite of the room and sat there looking at his brother 'danced' around as he swore in pain. He saw that Raph's hand was bleeding on the knuckles and couldn't help but cry out in laughter. Which he shouldn't have done. Raph turned quickly around and attacked Mikey again, as the bleed fled free from his hand. A laud tump was heard and Leo and Don stopped their fight and turned the the others. They saw Raph sitting on Mikey's plaston holding him down to the ground with his weight. Mikey lifted his head just about a few inches and spat Raph between his eyes. Raph roared and jumped off Mikey. He ripped the liquid away from his face and turned around to kill Mikey, but he couldn't find him. He turned to look at Don and Leo, for see that he was behind them, but since they had begin to spar again he couldn't be hiding behind them. He looked the room over again, he even checked the cellar, but there was nothing. He then heard a little breath from behind and he turned to hit his little brother, and that was what he did. A cry of pain came from the orange turtle as he fell to the ground. A little blood came also, not only from Raph hand but also from Mikey's mount.

"Dat was for spiting me in ma' head!" Raph yelled at Mikey. He saw the blood running down from his little brothers mount, and he immediately felt a little guilty for it. After all his little brother had just spiting him in his head, he didn't made Raph bleed like now. Mikey let out a little groan, he knew this would come, he just didn't thought it would hurt that much. He took his hand up to his mount and he saw the red liquid between his fingers. He felt after his lips were alright and the same with his teeth, he found them perfectly fine. He sighned and stood up. Raph looked to be just as angry as before, and he knew he had to do something to get rid of it, before Raph hits him again. Then he got an almost perfect idea.

"Yea, Yea Raphie let's just say that o.k.? Now wouldn't you be interesting in a run?" Mikey said with a little smirk on his lips. He knew Raph loved it and as they were in New York he could see Alicia, again. Raph eyes widened and he looked like he could lose his mount eveytime it should be.

He had just punched his little brother in his face so hard he bleed, and even then he was still in a good mode, not even a little spark in his eyes of sadness or anger. That wasn't normally Mikey's stile, he used to be shocked, sad or angry. Sometimes, if Raph had hit him hard enough or said anything completely wrong, he would even begin to cry, but now he was just as happy as before.

"uhhmm.. Mike, are ya alright?" He asked nervously.

"Uhm, yea why shouldn't I be alright?" Mikey rose a eyebrow at his brother's question. It was unusual for his brother to concern about him in that way. His older brother looked at him again with a confused look, but then he looked at the ground and sighed deeply.

"Nothing, come on, will ya on a run or wha'? Shall we ask Leo and Don about dey will go too'?" He asked pointed over his shoulder to his other two brother who was still fighting. And to Raph luck they didn't seem to have noticed Raph hit Mikey in his face.

"Yea right we should! It could be a group-run, just like old days!" He yelled out and his arms rose right into the air in the matter of seconds. A big grin came onto his lips, and his eyes seemed to be blue enough to could replace the sky right than. He jumped over Raph in one jump and ran over to his two other brothers, as Raph just stood there looking with big eyes over to his youngest brother and the two others turtles. He didn't knew Mikey could jump that high in just one jump and without running first.

"Hey guys! Do you want to go on a run through the big city tonight?" Mikey asked his brothers as they stopped their fighting. They watched as Mikey throw his arm around in the air as he told them about the run. Don looked over at Leo, when Mikey was done with talking. Leo sighned heavy and looked up at his youngest brother who had the biggest puppy-eyes in the history.

"O.k. But than we need to go now, or we can't make it before the sun comes," He told his brothers, as they followed him out. Mikey, who was almost the happiest turtle on the earth, jumped in front of his brothers and ran out in the sewers before the others even got three meters close to the door.

"Mikey wait for us!" Don yelled out after his brother but he was already gone. They all looked at each other and took after him.

**-40 minutes later-**

They jumped over the rooftops as always. The city-air was so clean that night, there hadn't been so many cars and trucks like other days, so there hadn't been so much CO2 that day. There hadn't been so many people even. But here and there you'll see some people walking around and talk and laugh.

They jumped over to another rooftop. Leo, Don and Raph was a little behind Mikey, who was the fastest one of them. He looked over his shoulder back at his brothers and a huge grin came onto his lips. He had his change to get away and win some time to see Alicia in. He moved a little faster than before, and soon he was almost two rooftops in the front. The others weren't so confused about this, their little brother had always loved to run as fast as he could, only to make himself faster and to see where his limit was. They just followed him from behind and made sure that he didn't hurt himself or anyone else would hurt him, every night where they had a group-run they hoped that would never happen. But unfortunately this wasn't their night.

As Mikey jumped again he felt someone's eye catch him in the jump. As he landed he turned around to see if there was someone but found nothing. His eyes narrowed as he knew there was something or someone there. He watched all the shadows for every move there could be, but as the minutes past by, he heard voices calling his name and he figured out that it was his brothers who called for him. A sound of bare feet landing on the ground sounded, and they walked over to their little brother who still stood there and looking out in the shadows.

"Hey, whad' are ya doin' Mike?" Raph asked his little brother, lain a hand on the left shoulder of his little brother. The muscle in the brothers shoulder tensed and he turned his head quickly around to see his red-bandana brother looking him in the eyes. He relaxed when it was his brother who took his shoulder, and not the shadow who had been chased him before. He sighed and looked over at the dark shadows of the city again, but still finding nothing.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something, but I guess it's just a cat or something like that..." He continued to look as he said that.

"Hmpf... come on let's go knucklehead." Raph took Mikey's shoulder with him as they walked back to Leo and Don who stood in the opposite of the building. Together they began to walk home, but soon they were stopped by a scream of pain and scariness, from a girl nearby. They all turned to the direction and ran. Thoughts ran over in their head as usual, thoughts of what there could be happening, and who was the enemy this time and these kind of questions. But for Mikey it was something else. He knew the scream, it was exactly the same scream as he heard from about 10 months ago, and only one thing was on his mind, Alicia.

They soon came to the allay where Alicia was, and found her surrounded by a group of ninjas only Mikey had seen before. It was the same ninjas there attacked Alicia the first time Mikey saved her.

His eyes widened when he recalled the memory, and shoved when he realized that it was also the first time he was fallen in love with someone, and the first time he had seen a girl naked. Of course he had already seen Alicia naked sometimes already, and god how he loved it. These perfectly formed curves and the perfect black curled hair he loved to run a finger through. He closed his eyes at these thoughts and was completely lost until he heard another scream and he felt the anger take over. His teeth grinned and he felt a yell of rage coming up trough his troat. He jumped up the edge of the building, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He saw that it was Leo's hand there held him back from saving Alicia and looked Leo in the eyes and was about to say something but Leo cut him off again.

"Wait Mikey, I know how you feel, and yes we are going to save that girl, but we need to be more careful than just jump down there and fight like we do with the Purple Dragons" He said and soon Don followed.

"Leo's right, we can't just jump down there, we don't even know who these ninjas are. Just look at their weapons, not even Bishop has something like that. We need a plan" Don said.

"Yea, how about this; Three of us will go and fight these ninjas as the last one will get her to safety, do you guys think that will work?" Leo came.

"Yea, sure Fearless leader, I'll get her" Mikey said with the voice of anger, a voice he didn't use very much. It also made his brothers look at him, they had never seen Mikey like that before. And before they could do something, Mikey jumped down in the allay and landed in the front of Alicia with his nunacked ready to fight. His brothers called out his name, but it was too late, and soon they followed down and began to fight.

As the others fought, Mikey was busy with getting Alicia in safety. He had her in his arms as he jumped up to the top of the building again.

"Thanks Mike, I don't know how they found me, but I'm just so happy for you guys found me" She told him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He felt the heat come up to his cheeks, but he knew that there wasn't time for that, he got to get Alicia away from the battle before their leader came and took her away from him.

"There is no need for thanking me yet, as long as you aren't safe I can't be thanked" He told her. She had never seen him this angry before, but she knew it wasn't at her but at the ninjas there had attacked her. She looked down in the ground as he began to jump over the rooftops again.

But soon their way was blocked by a shadow of that only man they didn't want to meet.

Mikey's anger rose even more as he saw a sword in the moonlight with a dragon on it, and he pressed Alicia closer to himself. One name crossed his mind as the moonlight showed who it was.

"Torn"

XXXDVPXXX

Wow 2 updates in one month! :O

I know it must be very confusing in this chapter but I do also hope that you guys can understand it :P hehe please R&R :* and now i'll go to bed.. I think ^0^

Goodnight :*


	5. Chapter 5

Update:

XXXDVPXXX

The blood covered the ground and made it red. Sword and nunchakus smashed against each other as the time fled by. Cry of anger filled the air when the three weapons separated from each other, and a new attack began. The sword made scars in the flesh as the nunchakus made bones breaking, and two eyes watched the scene in fear.

Alicia sat in the corner of the rooftop as her boyfriend and lover fought against the man who had tried to get her since she was born. It was a fight between life and death, it was clearly to see. She felt the tears crawling down at her cheeks as her fear rose. She knew that Mikey didn't last longer, and than Torn would be able to get her and maybe kill her after that, but also that torn would be able to kill Mikey too. She didn't knew what to do if that happened. The tears began to flow together with the rain, which came just out of nothing.

Another scar came onto Mikey's skin, and even more blood fled down from his body. He couldn't handle it much longer, but he had to, otherwise Alicia would get killed by Torn, and that was the last thing he would and could accept to happen. Another cry of pain came as the sword slashed it's way through his skin in in the his bones in his arm and another pool of blood came. The two fighters stood on each side of the roof panting and fighting to get some fresh air down to their lungs. The blood ran down from the limbs and down to the ground where it was mixed together with the rain.

Four eyes looked at each other, and two battle cry came, and the nunchakus and the sword were about to crash together when a yell came.

"STOOOP!" And a huge bright light came, and made all four eyes blind.

**-With the others-**

Sais, kantanas and a bo staff crashed against flesh, broke bones and made sure there was blood on the ground all the time. New ninjas came all the time as the others kept falling to the ground unconscious after fighting against three teenage turtles. The sais kept slashing wounds on the ninjas as the same with the katanas, the bo staff kept breaking bones.

"Leo, we need ta find Mike again, 'e 'ad been gone for long dime now!" Raph yelled to his Fearless leader. Leo looked over at Raph, and saw he was standing against the ninjas pretty well, they weren't so tough after all. He shook his head, focusing back on the question, Raph was right, Mikey had been gone for pretty long time, it was starting to rain and they could use his help since the wave of ninjas didn't seem to stop and they were running of energy.

"I know, we need to find him. Come on Raph, Don we are going to find Mikey" He yelled to his younger brothers who was still fighting ninjas.

"But Leo, how are we supposed to get away from here without when there keeps coming more ninjas?" As soon these words came out of Don's mount, an explosion came from over their heads and a voice called out.

"White Snakes! Fall back, Red Eye has fallen! We need to get away from here!" A man in gray ninja-suit came and than disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as the same with the others.

In the allay, the three turtles was still standing there confused over how fast everything went and how the explosion came. They looked over each other as expecting to get an answer from at least on of them, but there was just silence. Soon the silence was broke by Raph's voice.

"Wha' da shell just happened?" He cried out, his brothers was just as confused as he.

"Don't know, but something says me that we should check what happened.." Leo said and jumped up at the buildings and his brothers followed. As soon they reached the rooftop their heath stopped beating for seconds. The whole rooftop was covered in blood and there was ash all over the rooftop. But the ash was soon mixed together with the bloody-rain and made it more black than red. In one of the corners they saw two figures sitting with arms rapped around each others, the blood ran down from each of them. It didn't take long before they could recognize both shadows, one of them was the girl they should keep safe, and the other... the other was their little brother. They all gasped and ran over to them finding them both unconscious. They had placed each other so the girl laid with her face into Mikey's plastron as Mikey's shell was pressed into the corner of the roof, both of them had arms around the other. They were both unconscious.

"MIKEY!" They all yelled at the same time, while rushing to their youngest brother. Leo and Raph was about to move the girl away from Mikey, but Don stopped them.

"Don't move any of them! They have just been in an explosion and if we move them to fast it can hurt them even more" Don tried to explain to his two older brothers. "First we need to check what kind of injuries they both have, and if we can move them without hurting them"

He walked over to the two injured and began to check theirs pulse and for damage in their neck and head. But found nothing serious only some few scars on Mikey's neck and a little scratch in the back of his head, and some few bruises on the girl's neck and head. He decided to move the girl careful, but to do that he needed a little help from Leo or Raph.

"Raph, come over here and help me moving this girl, we need to get Mikey back to the lair so I can check him from more serious injuries" Don said lifting the girl a little from Mikey's plastron as Raph came and helped him.

"But what about da girl? What are we going ta do wi' her, we can't just let her lie here all alone" Raph asked Don, who was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of the police coming. Don looked up at Raph with a small smile.

"There you have the answer, come on let's get Mikey back to the lair before the police comes" Don said as he took Mikey's arm and lifted him a little before Raph took him in his arms. He saw down at Mikey confused over how light he was.

"Geez Don, is he supposed ta be dis light?" He asked with a worried voice. He had never thought that Mikey would be this light with all the food he eats on a day.

"Yea, you know he is one of these people who can just eat and not even think about taking on weight" Don explained him, and began to run home with his brothers.

**-Back in the Lair and about three hours later-**

_'Auch.. Dude, my head, why does it hurts so much. I know I was ambushed tonight in that fight with Torn, but I didn't think it would make my head hurts so much. _

_O.k. Let me think about what happened tonight, first the guys and I was out on patrol, then we heard Alicia and I brought her up to the roof of one of the buildings, than Torn appeared and we began to fight, I lost a lot of blood and I may have some broken bones and whatever else I may __have, than I heard Alicia cry out, and than a huge light came, which blinded me totally. I mean dude, I couldn't even see a finger in front of my own head! But I think also I passed out after that, and that would explain why I can't see, talk or anything than think right now. But dude that light, it came exactly at the same time as Alicia's cry... _

_Dude it came from Alicia! It must have! So that is her mutation, blowing things up! Cool! It's like a super power! Maybe she could be the new superhero in this town! She could work together with Turtle Titan and fight against the crime. Maybe she could have a cool suit too, hmm... it should be red and yellow and orange, must orange, I think it would go perfectly to her superpower, I should tell her about my ideas.'_

He tried to open his eyes, but the great pain in his eyes stopped him. He groaned out laud as he tried again but was stopped ones again.

_'Dude why can't I open my eyes! It sucks! Maybe if I sat up first, yea I should try that.'_

He brought himself up, but it was not without been in more pain than before. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand as he held himself up with his right. When he opened his eyes, the pain came again but he didn't want to give after for it. The light came into his vision, and it was a little bit the bright for his eyes till he could see anything. He narrowed his eyes, but it didn't help so he closed them again, and called out instead.

"A-..Alic..Alicia?" He was surprised over how rough and harsh his voice was, how much it hurt his throat to talk, and how hard it was to get the words out of his mouth. He gripped his throat and began to cough and he couldn't stop, before he felt something wet coming op trough his throat to his mouth. The liquid found it's way down to neck and than down to his torso. He knew it was blood, even thought he couldn't open his eyes. He leaned forward and suddenly felt something gripping his shoulder, he jumped backwards again but didn't open his eyes. Than he heard a calm voice calling his name.

"Mikey, Mikey are you alright?" It was his brother Don, and God how dump he was. Of course Mikey wasn't alright, he had a awful headache and he had blood running down from his mouth and he couldn't see anything because of the lights. He tried to say that he wasn't but was stopped by the coughs and blood again.

"Mikey! Calm down and don't try to speak!" Don advices him and tried to calm him down. "Raph get me some water to Mikey! Hurry!" He yelled after Raph who ran out for the water. Leo and Splinter stood only there watching as Don tried to calm Mikey down, even if it didn't work that well. Mikey continued to cough for almost 5 minutes and blood came with it everytime. When he finally began to get the air again he got a glass and he drank whatever there was in it, he didn't care. He felt it helped to his throat and he felt like he could talk again, but he remembered what Don had said to him and held his mouth shot.

"Mikey, how are you feeling, just nod if something is hurting you," Don said, but something confused him. Why didn't Mikey open his eyes, were they hurting? "Mikey does your eyes hurt?" he asked careful and calm, and as answer he got a nod.

"Leo, would you please turn the light off and open the door, so only a little light comes from the living room?" He asked Leo who also nodded. It was almost completely dark in the room now, and only a little steam of light from the living room came into the room. Don looked back on Mikey but he still hadn't opened his eyes. He walked over to Mikey and took his hands up to his cheek so he could hold his head and see if there was anything wrong with his eyes.

"O.k, Mikey, you can open your eyes now, the lights are off now," He explained. Mikey wasn't that sure in the start that it was a good idea, but soon he opened them and he saw all the things like in a normal view, with lights on and all the things. Don saw the black in Mikey's eyes (don't know the name of it on English) was small like if a flashlight was shinning on them. It worried Don, since the lights were off, but what worried Don the most was that, Mikey's eye-color had always been skyblue but now it looked like it was going to faith and a white color was taking over it. Don own eyes widened, he had never seen anything like that and never heard about it. He was confused.

"Mikey, how do this room looks like to you?" He asked not taking his eyes from Mikey's eyes, which darted around in the room.

"Why, should there be something wrong with my eyes?" He asked looking around in the room he knew almost too well. Don noticed his voice was still hoarse but not as much as before and cracked a little smile.

"uhmm.. just answer my question," Don said still looking he in the eyes. Behind him Raph, Leo and Master Splinter had also seen the changes in his eyes, even if it was hard without the lights off. Raph's and Leo's eyes landed on their master, but he didn't reacht, he just kept looking at his youngest student and son. It worried him, that his youngest son, began to change after something like that. Mikey saw them all so clearly and, he realized that something most have changed his eyes or his vision, but he was also confused, because Don had almost just told him that the lights were off, but in his world they weren't. He looked down at the purple turtle and directly in the eyes as he spoke.

"Well, I'm a little confused. You said that the lights were off, but to me they seems to be on, I mean I can see everything like it's on," he told him, which apparently seemed to be a mistake. Don's eyes widened even more, and than he ran over to one of his tabled and found a little flashlight, he needed to check for braindamage he knew it. Mikey seemed even more confused, and lifted one of his eyebrows. Don sat down in the front of his and turned the lights on in the front of his left eye.

Big mistake.

Mikey cried out in pain and curled back into the bed, holding both of his hands over his eye. It felt like it was burning and he felt tears running down at his cheek, even though he didn't cry. He heard all the turtles and their master yelling his name but he just kept cry out in pain. He felt hands holding him down to the bed and he felt suddenly trapped. He fought against the hands but it didn't help. The pain grew by each second and he felt even more tears rolling down, but at the same time he could hear his brothers talking or more half yelling at each other.

"Don, what the shell is happening?" Raph yelled after Don, holding Mikey down to the bed with Leo.

"I don't know! The explosion must have hurt his eyes, or something!" Don yelled back panicked.

"Please my son, calm down! Leonardo turn the lights on please," Splinter said to Mikey and Leo who turned the lights on right away. Mikey still didn't seem to calm down, but after a few minutes he calmed completely down, but he still had his hands over his closed eye, and tears ran still down at his cheeks. The pain wasn't that huge anymore, but it was still great. Suddenly memories flashed back inside his mind, memories of the last night.

"Alicia..." He opened his right eye, but the light was to bright for him. He sat up again still thinking on his 'secret' girlfriend.

"Where is she? Where is Alicia?" He asked his brothers,who didn't said anything. They were all confused, they didn't thought Mikey, would know the girl's name, but apparently he did and he seems to care about her. Leo stood forward and was about to say something when Splinter spoke first.

"The girl is nothing you should worry about now, she is safe with the police," Splinter spoke with his wise voice. Mikey opened his mouth but closed it again, he knew he should think a second time before speaking right now. But he couldn't help but be worried about her. He decided it would be best if he just nodded, and so he did. Don stood forward and placed something into Mikey's hand and spoke.

"Here you are Mikey, take these on, they should protect your eyes against the lights until we know what there is wrong with them. But please just sleep now, you need it," Don spoke calmly to him. He nodded again and than lay down to sleep, and it didn't take long before he was back in the land of dreams. The rest of the family looked at each other, each one worried about the youngest person in their family, and they couldn't help but keep thinking about that fact that Mikey knew what the name of the girl was. What if they have been together before, what if they are now, what if there are something between them, and if that so, for how long? All these question flew through their thought as they all lay down to sleep. It had been a long night for all of them and they all needed rest for the night. And with that there was silence in the lair, well just for the night.

XXXDVPXXX

Next chapter will maybe be short, but this one was also a pretty long one.

R&R, thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Update:

Here you go, one of the last chapters in this story :D

looking a little forward to it..

XXXDVPXXX

Following days, almost everything went like normal, but of course for Mikey it wasn't. He didn't knew if Alicia was alright or hurt. His brothers had told him that she came with the police, but what happened afterward they didn't know. He was sure something was wrong, otherwise she would have called him and asked him to meet her, so they could talk about her mutations or her super power, which Mikey like to call it. His behavior had changes ever since the explosion, he was sure of it. Well of course he couldn't watch television because of his vision got hurt under the explosion making it hyper sentience with lights and strong colors, but he didn't eat so much, he wasn't making any fun when they trained, and he locked himself inside of his room, waiting for the phone call there never came. His brothers and his father and Master had also noticed this and tried to make him act like himself sometimes but nothing helped. He was the same turtle who had walked around for about some weeks ago, silence and kept everything to himself, so unlike before. One day it was enough for Raph. Mikey sat in the couch, looking up to the cellar there was so far away, and even so close. The glass' he had on were bothering him but he didn't take them off, if so it would hurt. Raph came walking over to his brother and took him by his arm.

"O.k. Mikey, what ta shell is happening to ya?" He asked angry. Mikey looked confused up to his brother, for once he didn't knew what Raph was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Raph looked even more pissed by that question. His grip was harder than ever and he knew that if he just pressed a little harder, then Mikey would brake another bone in his body.

"Ya know wha' I mean! Why are ya acting like dis?" He yelled into Mikey's head.

"Dude! I don't know what you mean, don't you get it?" Mikey yelled back, even if he already knew what it was Raph mean, but he had to act like he didn't knew it. He couldn't tell them about Alicia. Not now, not after keeping it secret for so long.

"Stop lying to me! Ya know wha' I mean! Why tha heck are ya not acting like yaself?" He yelled again.

"Because I have my reasons!"

"And.. wha' are dese kind of 'reasons'?"

"Reasons for been worried for a person!"

"Oh no! Not dat girl again?"

"Yea! That girl again!"

"Why do ya even worry about her? She is safe already!"

"Maybe she isn't! Before the explosion came she told me that they have been chasing her before and that they would surely come after her again!" He yelled and got up fro the couch and began to walk over to the door, out to the sewers.

"Wait, Mikey! Wha' the hell is it you are talking about?" Raph asked for the first time calmed. Now he was official confused. Their other brothers had also made their way into the living room, and also their Master Splinter, and now they all stood right beside Raph. Their father was the one to speak now.

"Michelangelo, you will not go up and help that human. I'm sure she isn't hurt and just want peace which won't happen if you go up there," Their wise father spoke.

"But, if she is alright right now, I know something will happen to her soon enough," Mikey spoke to his father with his shell turned to him. "I got to look at her," He said and walked only a few steps before his Master stopped him again.

"Michelangelo Hamato, I, you father and Master, forbid you to go and look to the human!" Splinter yelled angry, he wouldn't let his youngest son get hurt for something so stupid as looking for a human there was already alright.

(O.k. And here is it the prologue will come, just warned)

He felt his heart sank to his stomach, he felt his heart hurt like hell. He couldn't understand it, his family didn't want him to go and help his other family. Of course they didn't knew they were his family, but still all his life he has learned that they should help all the people who needed help, but now there were two humans in danger and they didn't want to help them even they knew they were going to die. But what was worse, it was his other family they didn't want to help.

"What was it you said?" He said anger raised in his voice. He turned to his 'father' looking directly in his wish, brown eyes. He knew he couldn't hold his anger back anymore, he was disappointed over them.

"I said, You can't go and help them, they need to help themselves. You know we can't help any humans we see in danger. I'm sorry my son," He said shocking his head and closing his deep brown eyes.

"Sorry? SORRY? If you were sorry you would have helped them. If you were sorry you wouldn't have keep me here just for training when I could have helped them. You ain't sorry for anything, you just hate humans, now and forever..." He yelled at his father with an anger none of his brothers have seen before. They saw the pain and anger in their brother's eyes, even if they didn't know why he should be angry over anything. They saw him knuckle his hand and teasing his muscle as he was ready to fight. They stepped in front of their father to protect him from their brother.

"I see, you think that I'll hurt my own father, just because I'm angry? But please... You all know that what I'm talking about is true, and you all know that he ain't going to changes his mind before someone is talking to him. You all know it but are you doing to changes it? Nothing. And when I'm going to changes it you are all going to be angry at my... Please I know that some humans are dangerous, but you know, some of the humans are also kind and friendly, some humans do understand our situation, some humans are also that kind that you can fall in love with them and back!" he yelled out at his brothers not realize what he was saying before it was to late. He realize that he had just told them his biggest secret, that he was in love with a human.

They eyes widened at what they brother just told them. They couldn't believe it, their brother was inlove with a human and the human loved him back. They stepped back in shock, as they saw him stepped back to.

He stepped back starring at his brothers. He turned around and then ran out from their house, from his his father and his brothers, and over to his love-in-life.

Behind him stood his brothers in shock, but his father was even more shocked over the news. He couldn't believe it, in all his life he had protected his sons from the humans and now one of his sons were in love with one, and not just one of his sons but his youngest son, Michelangelo.

XXXDVPXXX

O.k. Short, I know.. but it was just a great place to end this chapter :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the almost last chapter :D i think it's the second last chapter :s **

**Soon it's done **

**-Dvp-**

**-in the lair-**

His brothers were just standing there in shock of what they just have heard. Their youngest brother was inlove with that girl they saved some days ago, but how can somebody fall inlove with a human, just after an half hour with them? They didn't know. They all looked at their Master Splinter as if they were searching for an answer. Splinter's eyes were huge and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He had never imagined that one of his sons would ever fall inlove with a human, well maybe, but not in a such a early age. He suddenly felt very old and he turned off to his room with closed eyes. He felt six eyes watching his steps and stopped right in front of his door.

"Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello, get your brother back. We need to talk about this, even if Michelangelo want it or not. And make sure he hasn't hurt himself before you get to him, I don't want him to be more hurt than he already is," Splinter spoke with wise voice and walked into his room. The tree turtle stood only there in silence, they didn't knew what just had happened, they had never thought something like that would ever happen. The silence was there in some minutes, and when than broken when Leo stepped forward and turned to face his other brothers.

"Come, we need to get Mikey back, just like Master Splinter said," Leo said and ran out of the lair, followed by his two younger brothers. They didn't even know where to search for him, but he couldn't have reach that far, so they did still have a change. They reached the surface, and began to jump on the rooftops. Over their head they heard the thunder howl and the lighting making the city's darkest corners light. As the lighting came once more, they realized something was wrong, or was going to be.

**-With Mikey-**

He ran as fast as his legs could go. The rain shattered against his head and and sometimes against his eyes, making him even more blind. He had tossed the glasses down from a rooftop, and it hit the ground and broke. He could see just normal since it was dark, the only problem was when the lightning came, it blinded him totally for about fifty seconds and he had already bruises from falling down from the roofs when it happened. He ran and ran in the direction where Alicia's apartment was, which was almost in the other side of the city. The lighting came again and he groaned in pain, his hands covered his eyes, and as soon he was ready to go again, he ran. He ran again and jumped down to a alley, where the door was to Alicia's apartment. He didn't waist time to knock but ran into the house.

"Alicia!" He yelled for her, but none answer came. His guts twisted a extra turn as he walked around inside. He had been there many times before so he knew the place almost too well. The kitchen was almost all white, except some few things, and looked like a normal kitchen. Her living room had a Japanese design, with a minimal waterfall on the wall, going down to a little pool with some goldfish in it. Her couch was grass-green and it had cupholders and a new TV stood in the front of it. One of the walls was covered with windows, so you could see the city in clear view from there. All the walls had the same color, white and the floor was of tree, as the same with the bedroom. She had also a little waterfall there, but there wasn't any pool under it. The bed was a huge one made of tree and the madras was one of the softest in the world. The color was green with a orange stripe down at the sides, and the same with the pillows. It was standing in the middle of the room, with two tables on each sides, and one of them had a fake blue rose on it with a picture of her. The bathroom was huge, with a toilet, of course, a shower, a bath, a sink and mirrors covering one of the walls. There was a little window in the top it the room, letting the sun shinning down in the room. There was plants in all room, making it seem more real, more a part of the nature, more living. This was how it looked like, or should have looked like.

When he found it, the plants were all destroyed, all item was also destroyed and all windows shattered into pieces. His eyes widened and began to search for her in the mess. He cried out her name, and begged all the time for that she was alright. Under one of the destroyed books, she had a small bookshelf in the living room, he found a little piece of some clothes, it was small but also big enough to he could recognize it. It was from the White Ninjas and their leader Snake Eye or Ton shich was his real name. **(AN/: The group of ninjas is just called White Ninjas, since I get to think about another name, not now so late in the story :))** . He grinned his teeth and his muscles tensed in anger. He was ready to kill them all.

But as his world was beginning to get red and black, a little piece of gold shinned from the shattered windows beside him. He looked over and his heart stopped as he saw what it was. He quickly jumped over to it, ignoring the pieces of glass which cutted it's way into his skin. His heart sank deep into his stomach as he took it into his hands, tears filled his eyes, and he curled together to a small green ball. It was the necklace he gave Alicia to her sixteen birthday, it was a goldheart with her name on it and inside a small picture of him and her was in black and white, except for their blue eyes, and they were holding around each other with the their sides to the camera, but their face was turned to it. They looked like the perfect couple. The tears fell down at his cheek together with the rain which came through the windows. He had never felt so sad or lost or dead before in his life. His love was gone, but not completely gone, and he had to get her before that happened. He closed his eyes for a a second and than opened them again. New energy had filled him and he was ready to go and kill these people who had ruined his life. But first he had to find the place their were and where they took her. He stood up and jumped out of the windows and out in the storm and began to search for the White Ninjas.

The thunder cried out over his head as he ran, he had to find something or someone who knew where they could be. And to do that he had to find someone who _could _knew that, or at least have the same interest as them, the Purple Dragons. They may have heard something about them, that he didn't knew. And so he ran.

**-With Leo, Raph and Don-**

"Come on, we need to find April. Maybe Mikey have been there," Leonardo called back to his other brother, jumping over another roof. The rain fell down at their skin and they were already socking wet. April's house wasn't that far from the lair, and it was also the first place Mikey would go if he was sad or upset. They reached her apartment and knocked on the window into her living room. Leo looked inside and saw a red-haired woman laying on the couch half-asleep. There was nothing to say about that, it was over midnight and normal people wouldn't drive or walk in this weather. He knocked again at the window this time alittle harder. The woman jumped up from the couch and eyes fell immediately on the turtles outside the window. She ran over at opened to window, letting the wet turtles inside the warm and lovely living room. She quickly closed the window again, and than turned around to the three turtles with a confused stare in her eyes. They turned around to her too and found a beautiful woman standing there. Her red hair hang smooth down over her shoulder, a little of it hang also in the front of her face, her green eyes were bright and shoved life, a little like Mikey's. She had her pajamas on, a black t-shirt and some gray shorts there only reached to the middle of her thighs. She looked tired and sore, but also ready to have some fun. At first they were stunned over her beauty, but than they remembered why they came here and asked.

"Hey April, have you seen Mikey?" Don was the first to ask.

"Uhm, no. Why? What happened?" She asked back. Her face was filled with worry.

"Oh, shit!" Raph groaned and took his hand up his head, you could clearly see that he was angry over something that April didn't know. She was now now official confused.

"What? What happened?" She tried again. And this time Leo gave her a real answer.

"Mikey, apparently he has a girlfriend, a human, that we didn't knew about. And for some days ago, we apparently saved that girl from some new ninjas, but gave her to the police. Mikey was sure that she is still in great danger, so he was going to see if she was alright, but our sensei said that he didn't have the permission to do that, and than Mikey got angry, and I mean really angry, and he ran," Leo said almost without breathing, "and now we don't know where he is, so we thought he may be here with you, but apparently he isn't.." His voice trailed off after the two last words. You could see how sad and worry he was. He looked down in the floor and the same with his brothers.

"He has a girlfriend?" April seemed to be just as shocked over the news as the others.

"Well, yes. Now he has, but we don't know how he could have knew her. He is almost never out alone.." Don's voice trailed off just like Leonardo's. They stood there in silence before Raph began to talk.

"Well, maybe we should go now, we 'ad ta find Mike before tha' sun comes," Raph said and walked over to the window and opened it. It was still raining, but there wasn't any thunder or lighting. His brothers looked over at him and nodded. They too walked over to the window where Raph just jumped out. Leo, who was the last one to get out, turned around to April, who just stood there with worried eyes. He knew she cared for all of them, but expecieltly for Mikey, they all did. He was the baby in the family, the last person who should get hurt, the first person to love.

"I know that you are worried April, we all are.." He looked down in the floor again. "But I promise that we'll contact you when we find him, promise.." Leo's voice trailed off as he jumped out in the storm and continued the search for his youngest brother. April stood there in her living room in her pajamas with a small smile on her lips. She knew they were going to find him, but she could help be worried. She felt like something was going to end wrong tonight, but what it was, she didn't want to think about. She just begged for it all to end happily as she laid down to sleep again after closing to window.

Their searching kept going for about one and a half hour before something happened. Leo's shell-cell ringed and when he looked at it he gasped. It was Mikey. He looked over to his other brothers and they seemed to understand that it was Mikey, who called. Leo accepted the call and putted in on speaker. At first it was all quiet, until Leo called out Mikey's name, and than a weird sound came from Mikey's line. The noise seemed to get louder and the the last it sounded like, it was in the middle of an explosion. But just like that a small whisper was heard, and what it said made their heart sank down into their stomach, and a explosion was heard. Not only from the cell, but also from behind them. Their eyes widened as they just understood what had happened. They all turned around and saw a great explosion not far from where they stood, and in one voice they all said the same.

"MIKEY!" And they began to run.

**-Dvp-**

**Hope that you liked it :P**

**used a lot of time on it... well don't know if there is one or two chapters left. But we'll find out :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter :P**

**Sorry for the very VERY long wait for this chapter, I've just been on vacation, so I didn't have any time to write in. And I already have 3 versions of this chapter! Serious how hard is it to make just one chapter?... And just so you know it this chapter didn't ended like what I have been thinking of.**

**Not sure if it's the last chapter or what, only time will tell :P**

**well I hope that you enjoy it anyway :P Enjoy!**

**-Dvp-**

**-With Mikey, after the explosion-**

He felt pain all over his body as well as the feeling of being burned alive. He couldn't open his eyes because of two thing, one: it hurts, and two: it would help anything, since from five minutes before the explosion he couldn't even see his own feet. He felt the pain creeping up in his body, becoming stronger every second. The pain was like nothing he had ever felt before, but he didn't scream. He didn't have the energy to do it.

He had been fighting against Torn, again. He won, but not without any damage. He now had a huge scar across his chest and he almost couldn't open up his mouth without the pain killed him. He found Alicia short after with blood and scars all over her. And than a battle came for their both survival, but long didn't it wast before they were surrounded by ninjas ready to kill them. They both ran into another room, but there they found Torn again and this time it didn't look good for the two lovers. They were punched and kicked and the lost a lot of blood, before Torn finally send them into some tanks with some kind of a blue liquid in them and they both were covered in the blue liquid as they fell to the ground again. They really didn't care about the blue liquid just than, all they cared for now was each other and how they could defeat Torn before he made any more damage, and to do it worse, that was also when Mikey began to couldn't see anything. Mikey was the first one to get an idea, an idea he didn't liked that much, but it was the only thing to do. He told Alicia about his plan but she didn't like it at all and refused to do it, but after some minutes with fighting against Torn, she realized there was nothing to do but to follow Mikey's plan. She turned to Mikey and told him that she was ready to do it, but with big tears rolling down at her cheeks. Mikey jumped over to her and hugged her as he himself also cried, he knew what was coming, he could lose Alicia if it went wrong. He pressed his eyes together as he felt Alicia getting warmer and finally some few seconds before she was ready, he called a regular number on his shell-cell and when he heard the others answer he whispered a soft goodbye, and than he felt the heat and fire surrounded him. He had told Alicia to make the building explode so all the ninjas would die, but he knew he could also die in it, but that if he hold onto Alicia he may have a change to survive since Alicia didn't even get hurt last time.

And now he was here, laying under things he didn't knew what was. All he knew was that he was alive and that Alicia was under him, because he could feel her soft skin and also how her chest rose when she took in air. He felt his cheeks getting warm and he knew he blushed. Suddenly he felt Alicia move under him and soon after he could hear her sweet voice in his ears.

"..M-..Mi..key?" Her voice was so hoarse and it sounded to painful to speak that it hurt him. He couldn't see or talk, but in some way he found her cheek with his hand and kissed it. She than knew he was alright but something was wrong why didn't he said anything? She couldn't see anything or move anything. But she tried to move her hand and it worked, up at his side, but she froze than she felt a metal pipe sticking into his side.

"M-Mikey.. Y-you ar-are hurt.." She told him. She than took her hand to his cheeks, but found some thing wrong with it. She felt some hot liquid running down at her hand and she knew it was blood, but where did it come from? She didn't have so much back, just a bad headache and maybe a minor bloodloose, but nothing serious. And only thanks to Mikey. Her eyes widened as his head felt down to the soft place between her neck and shoulder and she felt her whole body shivered in pleasure. But this wasn't the time and she knew it. Short after she felt his deep breaths on her bare skin and she knew he was asleep and that was bad. What if he didn't wake up again, what if he already was dead. She shook her head, she didn't wanted to think that about her love. But what could she do, she couldn't yell at him to wake up nor punch him or anything else. She herself felt the darkness slowly surrounding her world, when she came with an idea, almost the same as Mikey's.

She hold her up onto the piles which laid on Mikey's shell, and soon after a very small explosion came from it, freeing herself and Mikey. It wasn't so huge so it would hurt Mikey more. She looked over past Mikey's shoulder and saw the clear night sky with stars shinning so bright. It filled her with peace and harmony she had only felt one time before. When Mikey told her he in love with her. She closed her heavy eyes as she remembered the times before she took off, just to get ride of those ninjas, only to find it impossible. At the time when she came back to New York she felt like Mikey sure didn't wanted her anymore because of what she did and because of staying away for so long, but when she found him looking out over the city she knew he missed her just as much as she missed him. All those memories brought tears to her eyes and she opened her eyes again and saw a star running bright over the sky. She knew she had a wish and she used it on herself as for her love.

She lifted Mikey up from the place where they just have been buried and she got herself up too. She stood up on the top of all the pills and when she looked around all she could see was damaged houses and bloodied bodies. Her eyes widened as she understood what she just have done, she had killed all those humans with a family who loved them, and for what, a change to live your own life in peace. She was the one who should have died, not them. She lost herself completely into her thoughts but was soon pulled put of them when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She jumped and turned around but froze at the turtle who was standing in the front of her. His eyes wasn't only blue now, but gray-blue with yellow-brown stripes in them, they looked almost lifeless, he had a huge scar across his right cheek and she could see his cheekbone coming out through his skin in the left side, so she knew it was broken. His body was filled with dirty blood and he had two scars crossing his neck and he had lost a little tiny piece of his torso-shell **(Don't know what it's called)**, his left arm was broken in more than two places and his right arm was covered in bruises and more red than green. His legs was also bruised but not that much, but there was a metal pipe sticking out from his right thigh and his foot looked to be strained. Or for short, he didn't look good at all. She felt more tears coming up in her eyes, but Mikey wiped them away quickly with his right tomb. Their eyes locked and Mikey knew what she was thinking, but since he had a broken jaw he couldn't talk without making it anymore worse. He pulled her into a hug but it didn't went that well for him, the metal pipe came deeper into his thigh and he groaned in pain, but he didn't let go of Alicia. Alicia did notice Mikey's pain and pulled away from him, who gave her a confused look. She let her hand made it's way down to his healthy hand and took it up to her mouth and kissed it slightly. They locked eyes again and than turned around and looked up at the stars and the moon which was full that night. They didn't knew what to do next, but only hoping that sometime everything will be great again, just like before.

**-With Leo, Raph and Don-**

The explosion wasn't that far away so they could get there in a matter of a half an hour or an hour. And so they did. It was chaos. There were pills with every kind of junk everywhere and smoke came up from different places and bodies laid everywhere covered in blood. All 6 eyes widened as they began to call out their brother's name. But as time went by they found nothing and they didn't get any answer of what had happened. They searched for their youngest brother for almost an hour before the genius found something hided under a huge pill. He sank down to his scratched knees and took the orange clothe up in his hands and his eyes widened and filled with tears, as he realized what had happened and where his little brother might be. Water ran down at his cheek as he called for his two oldest brothers. They ran as fast as they could over to him, and when they too saw the orange clothe they all three began to cry. Raph felt tears running like never before down at his cheeks as he stood up and ran over to the nearest still standing wall and began to punch it with all of his power. He felt how he had failed to protect his youngest brother and how his world now was going to an end. He couldn't live without that light in his life, that smile he always saw on his little brother's lips every day and at every time. He felt how his hands bones broke and he cried out in pain. Don and Leo both stood up and walked over to Raph, who has collapsed again and than they all shared a hug. A hug in which they all knew they couldn't give up hope. They could never do that. They had to believe that he was still alive. They had to, or else they would die.

Together that night they walked home to tell their father the bad news. But at least they did it as the family there still remains, and in hope of the last member still was alive and not hurt from what they have been saying.

Together that hope remained there to the very last.

And to the very last, they were a family.

**-FIN-**

**Thanks to those who had leaved some reviews for me, I'm really happy for them.**

**And thanks to you for reading this story, I hope that you liked it.**

**And don't worry as far as I know I'll make an another story.**

**Well thanks to everyone of you! Love you and goodnight 3**


End file.
